Freaky Friday
by SlutPuppy
Summary: Hermione and Luna have some fun... er, experiment with Polyjuice. Re-edited! Slash! Pretty much just PWP...


**This started as something I randomly wrote to banish a fit of writer's block... And well... now it's _this_. LOL It's a total gender-swap story; so the couples listed are true, but... _not_ at the same time. I'd love to have the element of surprise but I really don't want to surprise anyone enough they run away in horror. It is a Hermione/Luna ('cause, I love dem) but they sorta turn into Draco/Harry. So... best of both worlds, no? Yes. I thought so, too. XD**

**Warnings; slash (male _and_ female), smut, language, established relationship(s), and questionable/recreational use of potions.**

* * *

Hermione swallowed the Polyjuice in one go, shuddering lightly at the slick sensation of the potion as it slithered down her throat. _Ugh_. She'd only imbibed in the stuff once before and she really hoped this experience was better. So much better.

She shook her head a little, mostly in wonder. The things she let that witch of hers talk her into...

She placed the empty vial down, chuckling softly at the muted 'Eww' coming from the bathroom as Luna downed her own portion, and prepared herself for the effects to kick in. She quickly stripped off her clothes, the scholar in her eager to watch the effects, and hurried over to the full length mirror attached to their wardrobe.

She watched, eyes wide and fascinated, as her skin began to warp and bubble. It was an odd sensation that was thankfully without pain, even if it did feel... bubbly. She looked down, making a soft noise as her breasts seemed to bubble and melt away. Dark hair sprouted in thick patches and she had a brief memory of her first time with Polyjuice and quickly looked up, panic surging through her in a quick wash, making her feel a little tingly and lightheaded.

Thankfully, the hair didn't spread entirely... Just an oddly attractive spread across her now-mostly-flat chest and leading down her belly. She stroked a hand down her new form, a little impressed. A hint of muscle definition, all over, and a lithe figure had her admiring her reflection for a moment. She hadn't any idea he looked like _this_ under those slightly baggy Muggle clothes. Even his tailored robes hadn't given her any hint. She palmed the flat, dark nipples and giggled breathlessly as pleasure made her skin erupt in goose-flesh and warm tingles shoot across her chest.

She idly wondered if -

No, it was probably best not to think about sensitive man nipples (or what either man _did_ with them) right now. She gave one a light tweak and was almost tempted to just focus on that until something else caught her attention.

Hermione swallowed heavily as she felt something in her panties shift.

Oh, Merlin. She knew what that was... Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled the elastic waist of her panties down and stared at the new appendage that had replaced her lower half. She had little experience with dicks but this...

This appeared to be pretty impressive. She shook her head a little Who knew? (Well... she _knew_ who knew, but that was beside the point.)

She couldn't help it, she giggled as she stared at the half-hard cock she now sported. She put her hands on her hips and wiggled her hips a little, snorting another laugh as it swayed ridiculously. How was this at all attractive?

Curious, she reached a finger out and poked at it. It twitched and bobbed slightly and she couldn't help the quick intake of breath at the alien sensation of heated pleasure that swept through her belly. A strange tightening sensation swept through her and more blood rushed south. Huh. She turned a little and stared, watching the reaction. It seemed the more she focused on it, the more affected she was.

Hermione was about to wrap a hand around it, test out that new feeling a bit more, when the door opened. She turned quickly, her eyes widening a little more at the sight before her. The hand still wrapped around her new appendage tightened but it only felt good instead of being painful.

Luna hadn't bothered to undress yet and the sight of Draco Malfoy in Luna's favorite sun dress (bright yellow with purple irises and orange honey bees scattered about it) was... a sight. She didn't know whether to laugh or drool. She settled for a strange, very male, grunting sound and crooked a finger at Luna-cum-Draco.

It was a little surreal to see Luna's expressions - her soft smile, that slightly dazed look - on Draco's features, but it settled her somehow. Made it easier to remember that was still _Luna_. As she walked closer, Hermione could see the slight tenting action going on in Luna's sundress. It was strange but she suddenly wanted to see more.

"Well?"

Luna twirled, ending with her back to Hermione. She aimed a look over her shoulder and gave a cheeky smile. "I kinda like it," she admitted, wiggling her bum and giggling softly. She turned back around and looked Hermione up and down. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, shrugging a shoulder. She realized she was naked and things - _other things _\- swayed and bobbed with the movement. It was... kind of embarrassing. And a little distracting. She waved a hand over her borrowed body, "What do you think?"

Luna hummed a tuneless something under her breath as she walked closer, Draco's hips swaying sharply with her usual gait. "I'm not sure, either. But, it's weird..." she trailed off, palming at the growing erection trapped in her cotton panties and sundress. "This body likes it."

"I bet," Hermione snickered. She reached up and pushed one thin strap down Luna's arm. It wasn't that big of a change, for her; Draco was just as pale and soft as Luna. Not as curvy, of course, and a bit... pointier. "Harry likes yours, too," she admitted, realizing she was now fully erect and pointing rudely at Luna's belly. She gasped when Luna reached out and wrapped a slim, pale hand around her and gently stroked.

Luna hummed again. "I didn't know Harry was so fit!" she said, looking Hermione up and down. "Or big."

"I'm actually rather glad about that," Hermione said dryly. Luna's grey eyes rolled with good-natured affection, clearly not at all convinced she'd be jealous for a moment. She stepped closer, tracing a finger along the bodice of Luna's dress. "Now, how about you get naked, too? I'm starting to feel like a right pervert being the only one."

Luna giggled and twitched her head so the hair in her eyes would shift. Draco's hair was shorter than hers and she wasn't used to it falling in her eyes like that. She stepped closer to Hermione and leaned in, breathing in her ear. "So do it."

"Yeah," Hermione said absently, her hands already working to remove the feminine garb. It wasn't as off-putting as she thought it would be. Especially when she got to Luna's modest, but still alluring, white cotton panties. It was obscenely sexy to see a half-hard cock shoved in there and filling out the front with a good-sized bulge. Huh. So Draco was endowed as well. Figures...

Luna stood still, letting Hermione's larger, firmer hands wander and flutter over her skin. It felt different enough to be confusing but still pleasant. She already missed Hermione's delicate fingers and soft skin. Though, Harry's hands weren't that much bigger but they were calloused in odd spots she wasn't used to. His palms especially, most likely from the habitual broom riding he did as a professional Seeker. She went willingly when Hermione shifted or moved her to get her clothing off.

She giggled softly when Hermione couldn't seem to help palming the bulge in her panties a few times. It was an odd sensation but it felt good, too. It was different; the pleasure speared right into her belly instead of lazily drifting over her own body in a gentle wave that settled warm, pleasant-achyness between her legs. She wiggled her hips when Hermione made to remove her panties.

"Huh," Hermione said aloud, eyeing Luna's new crotch. "I really shouldn't be surprised," she mused, taking in the groomed area she'd revealed. Everything but a small little area right at the top was gone. She cocked her head and gently stroked the area, marveling at the softness of the skin. She kind of missed Luna's lovely mound with its sweet little heart-shaped patch of pale curls.

Luna giggled and wiggled her hips into the touch. The giggle trailed off into a soft, gasping moan as the pleasure of Hermione's touch sparked through her. "What do you want to do?" she asked, trying to settle her nerves.

They hadn't talked about this part: the What-Do-We-Do-With-Male-Bits part. Even if it was her idea, she wasn't sure what exactly she wanted to try. She'd already peed, her excitement of doing it standing up not living up to the hype. It was messier and not as thrilling as she'd been lead to believe.

"Well," Hermione said slowly, drawing the word out as she looked Luna over. "I haven't much experience with this." Luna shrugged. She didn't either. She idly stroked along Luna's flat chest as she thought. "Oh!" she gasped, having an idea. "How about oral sex?"

Luna giggled, unable to help herself. "Alright," she agreed. "Who goes first?"

"Same time?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. As erotic as a sixty nine looked in books (and sounded in print), neither of them were capable of focusing on what they were doing past a certain point. Luna was shaking her head, offering a small smile. "Right, then you first," she said, already lowering herself to her knees. She was suddenly face to... head with a flushed, leaking cock.

She stared at the wet, dark pink tip. She didn't know when Luna had become fully erect but there it was. Staring back at her. Her experience was limited but she still felt excited, willing to do it because it was for Luna. There was a bead of moisture welling from the dark-pink tip and it made her own cock throb in time with her heartbeat and moisture well up and drip. Odd that. She mentally shrugged and leaned forward with her tongue out and slowly licked the clear drop away with the pointed tip of her tongue, swirling around the soft-yet-hardness experimentally.

She looked up when Luna made a garbled choking sound and her hips swayed towards her face. A hand slapped against her shoulder, breaking her concentration. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Luna said, voice dreamy and a little rougher. "Felt really good. Surprised me."

Hermione hummed and re-focused back on her task. She slowly reached up and wrapped a hand around the base of Luna's cock, her larger hand fitting around the width almost perfectly. Luna gasped and made a throaty noise of pleasure but she didn't stop again, just opened her mouth and attempted to give a decent blow job. She's heard tales in the Girls' Dorms enough, she figured she could sort something out.

She remembered hearing teeth were bad, so she was careful to make sure her lips covered them as she slowly bobbed and sucked. She was working her way down, eyes closed as she wiggled her head, bobbed and sucked.

"Oh, Merlin," Luna panted softly. It was an amazingly weird (but so freakin' good) sensation to have Hermione's warm wet mouth clamping around her. Her fingers instinctively slid through the messy black hair and her knees nearly buckled when Hermione moaned gutturally. She didn't know if that was something her body liked or Hermione herself. It felt weird to be a slave to someone else's body and the sensations it liked. So weird. But so damn good, too.

Hermione didn't dare go very deep. She had a very touchy gag reflex. But Luna didn't leave her much choice when the fingers in her hair tightened and her face was gently, but insistently, pushed further down. Apparently, Harry had no such problems and she was surprised to realize her nose was touching Luna's lower belly within a few bobs of her head. She pulled off when the urge to laugh had her nearly choking.

"What?" Luna asked, looking down, a little worried frown drawing her eyebrows together. Her body's response to amused green eyes was immediate and she moaned, her hips jerking forward. She nearly joined Hermione in her strangely timed laughing fit when the wet head of her prick poked Hermione's cheek.

Hermione shook her head, unsure how to explain how amusing it was to realize that Harry- Well. Never mind. She cocked her head a little. Surely there was more to a blow job... She spent a few minutes just licking, drawing her tongue along the length of the flushed cock, twirling around the (apparently) sensitive head and gently wiggling into the weeping slit at the end. All of which must have felt amazing because Luna's fingers were nearly painfully tight in her short hair and she was moaning almost constantly as her hips rocked in short little jerks.

"Hold on," Luna gasped, gently urging Hermione off. There was familiar-yet-not feeling of tingling heat settled low. She was pretty sure any more of that would end in orgasm and she didn't want that just yet. "I want to try."

Hermione nodded and got to her feet, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She winced a little as her knees popped softly and adjusted to their new position. She watched as Luna eagerly, but gracefully, got onto her knees and hands slowly slid up her legs, sweeping around to her thighs and blunt, manicured, nails gently scratched at the dark hairs peppering her shorter, slightly thicker legs. As if they had a mind of their down, her legs parted and she shifted so there was plenty of access room. Luna looked up and smirked, the expression odd because it was a Luna smirk, not a Draco smirk.

Luna ran her hands all over Hermione's thighs, liking the way the dark, soft hairs tickled against her palms. Her hands weren't nearly as calloused as Hermione's, though. She slid her hands around to the back of Hermione's thighs and nuzzled at the patch of dark, coarse hair at her groin. It was an oddly alluring scent; somehow still Hermione, but with the hint of masculine musk. She cleared her mind of thoughts and just let her body take over.

And did it. Hermione was swaying and moaning loudly within moments.

"OK!" Hermione gasped, yanking Luna away by a handful of soft blonde hair. "We need to move on."

Luna nodded and sauntered over towards their bed, throwing a wink over her shoulder. "I call top!"

"Fine," Hermione said, trying to sound annoyed. They really wouldn't have time for anything like penetration, but she was very interested to see what Luna would do with their remaining time. She crawled onto the bed and was immediately covered by Luna's slender form. It felt so different to have a flat chest pressing against her own flat chest. The sensation of her prick against another was even weirder, but kind of nice too. Arousing, definitely. Her body relaxed immediately and she wasn't at all surprised.

Luna stared down, taking in the sight below her. She was still hard, distractingly so, but she wanted to look. "What do you think?"

"Weird," Hermione said, after a few moments, and shrugged. "Not that I needed verification, but I'm very sure I prefer your boobs and wonderful body." She stroked along Luna's side, encountering sharp angles and defined muscle instead of soft curves.

Luna giggled and pressed a few kisses along Hermione's collarbone, nipping gently before propping herself back up to look down again. "Me too. But fun, no?"

"Meh," Hermione said, shrugging one shoulder again. She grinned when Luna pouted and wriggled, pressing their lower halves together. Everything was slick and kind of sticky with pre-cum and sweat. They both made odd grunting moaning sounds at the contact and stared down. It was definitely a different sensation. Erotic in its own way. "What now? There's no time to actually-"

Luna cut her off with a kiss. It was different this way but still very nice, especially to be able to put some force behind it. Hands wound into her hair and gently pulled, drawing them closer and a soft moan from her throat as the pleasure-pain tingled across her scalp and down her spine. She finally broke the kiss, nipping at Hermione's bottom lip gently. "I know, just..." she trailed off, looking down the length of Hermione's body again. She concentrated on the spell Harry taught her and she made a soft noise of triumph when her palm filled with a clear, slick liquid.

"Lube?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow. Luna grinned wickedly and wriggled down her body. She shrugged and got comfortable, willing to let Luna have her fun. A tap on her inner thigh had her obediently spreading wide, a flush working down her cheeks, neck and chest when she knew Luna was staring. Staring at foreign body parts and probably with a dazed but curious expression. A slick, warm, slender finger gently touched her and her legs automatically spread even more and her hips canted up.

Merlin, Harry was such a slut!

Of course, she was the one moaning when that slick finger made a few gentle circles and then pressed inward. She expected discomfort or pain, but it only felt... good. Weird but good. Another finger quickly joined the second and it was even better. She could feel Luna wriggling and working her fingers around and it felt so good. Then she realized what Luna was doing and she slowly slid up to her elbows, looking down. It was surreal to look down her male body and see a prick (still hard and looking alarmingly flushed) and another face between her legs. But again the expression was all Luna. "In and then up a bit, love."

Luna nodded. Of course... She'd nearly forgotten. She aimed a wink up at Hermione, laughing softly when Hermione returned it. Until she did press in and up again. Then Hermione's arms seemed to lose their bones and her body jerked with a loud moan as she flopped back down onto the bed. "How does that feel?" she asked, curious. This part was the main reason she'd wanted to try this silly Polyjuice idea.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione panted, bringing a hand up and biting the side of it as Luna's fingers stroked, wriggled and prodded inside her. "Fuck," she moaned when the pressure increased and liquid heat flooded her entire body, pooling hotly behind her navel and making her borrowed prick twitch and leak. It was hard and hot against her belly, making a right mess as it dribbled and leaked. "Good," she finally choked out, realizing she hadn't actually answered Luna just yet.

Luna hummed happily and re-focused back on task, tongue poking out between her teeth as she concentrated. "You should touch yourself."

Hermione nodded dumbly and her hand instinctively went to a spot under her balls before she shifted at the last moment and wrapped a hand around the part that was _actually_ there. It wasn't her lovely clit and it was strange but felt _so_ good. "Fuck," she said again as pleasure swamped her, coming from two different points and making her squirm. She really wasn't aware how often she cursed when pleasure fogged her mind, but Luna wasn't surprised. Her stroking got faster as Luna went faster and she could feel her toes curling up and something gave way and her body twitched as mind-numbing pleasure swept through her body in a slick, hot wave.

"Wow," Luna breathed. Hermione's hand slowed down to lazy little jerks and squeezes and she stilled her fingers, unsure if the over-sensitivity Hermione was prone too was an issue still. She watched with a soft expression as Hermione shudders tapered off and she appeared to melt into the mattress, her belly and chest sticky.

Hermione giggled softly and her head lolled so she could look down at Luna, smiling dopily. A quick _Tempus_ and she grunted as she made herself move, feeling boneless and utterly content to just lay there for days. "10 minutes left." She gently pushed Luna down and kissed her, tilting her head and deepening the kiss for only a moment. She raised her hand once Luna was comfortable situated where she was and wiggled her fingers. Luna grinned and re-cast the lubrication charm.

"Thanks, love," Hermione murmured and chuckled when Luna wasted no time in spreading her legs wide and shoving a pillow under her hips. Huh. Why didn't she think of that? She ran two fingers through the clear puddle in her palm and gently prodded at Luna, chuckling when a sharp move had her fingers sliding inside and Luna moaning softly. "Well?"

Luna hummed and closed her eyes. It wasn't a new feeling to have Hermione's fingers in her bum but... Well, it was new this time. "Good," she murmured, feeling hot and prickly all over in a good way. Hermione's fingers withdrew long enough to return, lube dripping down her bum. Apparently, she didn't want to waste time and there were three fingers sliding in and out of her within moments. But it didn't hurt and only made her hips twitch with a silent plea for more. She was just about to demand Hermione start wiggling and crooking her fingers when that happened and she gasped as pleasure zinged through her body.

"Oh!" she gasped, her hands flying out and fisting in the sheets as Hermione continued. She couldn't get her hands out of the blankets to touch herself like Hermione had done. Her hand twitched and Hermione's free hand was suddenly over hers and pressing it back down. She looked down, heat spearing through her to see heated green eyes, that messy mop of black hair brushing into them. She wanted to whine but Hermione's lips twitched in a smirk that looked very Hermione-like and made her moan softly.

Hermione's occupied hand started moving again, her fingers shifting and pressing harder. "Nope," she said, holding Luna's hand down with firm pressure until she felt it clench in the sheets again. "I've heard that men can orgasm just from prostate stimulation and that's what I'm going to do."

"'Mione," Luna whined, her body arching and trying to find friction. She only humped into the air, of course, but she needed more. She knew better than to try to change Hermione's mind; she was a very stubborn witch when she set her mind to something. She had to try, though, because she was desperate - so close but unable to get that final push. "Please, you have to -"

Her words were cut off by a guttural moan, her body arching into Hermione's touch.

Hermione cooed and sped up her pace, the muscles in her arm flexing in an apparently familiar pattern. Luna shuddered and went limp with a long moan, her hips twitching up and making her prick bob and sway before it landed against her flat belly with a wet, slapping sound. She kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh, watching the muscles there jump and twitch. It was actually an arousing sight and she was surprised to realize she was being affected by it.

She would've glanced down, amazed and a little awed, at her renewed erection but she had more important things to focus on.

"C'mon," Hermione murmured, twisting her hand and working her fingers. Luna moaned again and her body shuddered. She hadn't any idea if Luna would be able to recognize when her orgasm approached or not-it felt different. She didn't have any further time to wonder when Luna moaned her name as she arched and made a strange howling noise just before everything tightened around her fingers without any warning at all.

She watched as Luna shuddered, moaning and whimpering, as she came. She stared, fascinated, as the pearly stripes actually splashed her pointed chin before Luna went limp, panting and twitching as she made happy little whimpering moans. She gently removed her fingers and checked the time. "Any minute now," she whispered, easing up Luna's body. She smiled when Luna's eyes slowly blinked open and she watched the pale silvery grey swirl and the soft, cornflower blue she adored replaced it with a slow whirl of color.

"Oh Merlin," Luna muttered, feeling her body twitch and bubble in an unsettling way. If she thought growing _out_ the prick was weird, feeling it shrink away was even weirder. She blindly felt along her chest when there was a subtle shift of weight and she sighed happily when she encountered her breasts.

She looked up, pleased to see Hermione completely back to normal. She reached up and sighed softly as she palmed one of Hermione's much-missed breasts in her hand. "Oh, did I miss these," she sighed, leaning up and nuzzling the lovely cleft between those wonderful breasts. A tilt of her head and she gently mouthed a peaked nipple. Oh, she missed them, too.

"Right?" Hermione agreed with a soft, breathless giggle. She inched closer, pressing herself along Luna's side. "OK, I won't lie; that was kinda fun. But... yeah, I really don't need to do that again."

Luna hummed in agreement and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair. It was back to its honey-brown color and the soft texture of her slightly frizzy hair (apparently she didn't bother with any hair potions today) tickled her palm and felt amazing. She yanked gently and Hermione landed on her front with a soft _oomph_ and another breathless giggle. She immediately went in for a kiss, humming happily as the familiar taste of _Hermione_ assaulted her senses.

"Luna?" Hermione waited for Luna's questioning hum before she continued. "Did you tell Harry or Draco why we wanted to use a hair of theirs?"

Luna pulled back and gave Hermione a look that really was suited for Malfoy's face. "No, love. Of course I didn't. I did say it was for Polyjuice but I told them we were going to take advantage of Draco's box-seats."

"Where?" Hermione asked. Draco (and Harry) had box-seats everywhere. Muggle Opera Houses. At least a dozen Quidditch pitches around England (and one in America). And Merlin knew where else since the spoiled prat indulged himself and Harry was absolutely dreadful at reining his husband in when he got excited and threw Galleons around. They could afford it, but still.

Luna shrugged. "I think I said something about the Royal Opera House."

Hermione eyed Luna suspiciously for a moment. It wasn't like they wouldn't go to the opera... But... "What if they realize we didn't use the seats?"

"Draco never checks on that sorta thing," Luna said, waving off Hermione's concern with an airy laugh. She pressed her face between Hermione's breasts for a moment, just enjoying the softness. She had to remove her face, though, to speak and that was quite a shame. "And if he _does_ check, we'll just tell him we snuck off to Muggle London and indulged in Muggle fast-food."

Hermione laughed, tucking her face into Luna's neck. "Fine."


End file.
